A dual-action control valve designed as a safety valve for gas equipment is known from DE 195 25 384 A1. In this dual-action control valve a single flow path is opened or closed by the blocking valves arranged in series one after the other, to enable rapid closing of the flow path while maintaining safety criteria. The armature of one of the two valves can be displaced coaxially inside the armature of the other valve formed as a hollow armature and both armatures can move inside an electromagnetic solenoid.
The hollow armature and the inner armature act directly, i.e., without any intermediate valve tappet, each on a valve disk by means of which two separate gas spaces arranged one after the other along the flow can be closed. For this, the two valve disks rest against different sections of the valve housing, each being held by restoring springs arranged one behind the other.
According to the document in question, such a dual-action safety valve can be used advantageously for the operation of a gas burner. For this, the two valve stages can for example be opened or closed one after the other, so that perhaps when starting the burner only a small amount of gas is supplied at first, and subsequently a larger amount of gas. A disadvantage of this dual safety valve is that its structure necessary for the operation of a gas burner is possibly rather complex from the standpoint of safety.
Against this background, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic dual-action control valve with a considerably more simple structure.